1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless input device, and in particular, to a rechargeable wireless input device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wireless input devices, such as computer mice, keyboards, game controllers and the like, are becoming more popular. However, the limited power supplied from the batteries used to power these wireless devices is a serious problem that limits the effectiveness of these wireless devices.